All I Want For Christmas
by KiwiBlossom
Summary: Tenten tells us what she wants for Christmas. NejixTen


All I Want For Christmas

I don't own Naruto or the Christmas carol used as the title.

**AN: This is my lame attempt at a one-shot. It will most likely suck donkey, but I wanted to write something for Christmas seeing that I didn't write one for Halloween. Any-who, enjoy (and review)!**

NoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoel

Tenten pouted uncharacteristically at Neji. She had whined and complained and, dare I say, bitched like hell, but Neji refused her demands. He was being more asshole-ish than usual, making Tenten wonder what got his knickers in a bunch. Was it the unusual amount of Christmas cheer that had even the King of Assholes smiling? Was it her bitching? Or, she shuddered at the thought, was he _PMS-ing_?

The bun-haired girl shook her head at the last thought. That couldn't be it. Even though almost every person Neji had ever met, including herself, had assumed he was a woman, that wouldn't be enough to bother him to this extent. It must be something else. Something that was eating away at him. Something bothering his psyche. And Tenten was going to find out what.

-x-X-x-

_Tenten's POV_

Okay, so snooping around in his personal belongings didn't really work. Especially after I was dragged away screaming, "I WILL FIND OUT HIS SECRET!" Yeah, got to work on that whole 'getting-on-Neji's-uncle's-good-side' thing.

-x-X-x-

_Still Tenten's POV_

I sighed irritably while running a hand through my bangs.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Said my friend, Mayumi, while sipping her late gracefully.

"Because that would be too easy!" I snapped back, sloshing my own latte.

"True, but wouldn't it be better than looking like a senile, old lady who needs to be put in an insane asylum?" she countered.

"...Shut up, Mayumi."

-x-X-x-

_Normal POV_

And here Tenten sat, contemplating what her friend had said that day. Maybe just asking him _was_ easier. Maybe that would get her on Hiashi's good side. Just, maybe

So Tenten silkily walked over to Neji, hips swaying, and wrapped her pale arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek while asking oh-so innocently:

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?"

Neji raised his eyebrows skeptically at the suffix. He turned around to face his teammate, friend, and girlfriend.

"'Kun'?"

Tenten smiled weakly. "I'm just trying to be a little more romantic with the holiday season and all," she said innocently.

Neji winced at the words 'holiday season'. Tenten frowned at this.

"You don't...like Christmas?" She asked, slightly crestfallen. Neji looked at his girlfriend's expression and melted a little bit.

"It's...not that I don't like Christmas itself, I just dislike the...strange effect it has on people. That Uchiha would be a good example of what I'm talking about."

Tenten frowned at what he said once again, but brightened at an idea that had oh-so magically popped into her mind. She stretched up to her toes and pressed her rosy lips to his pale ones.

"Well, you don't have to be all Christmas-cheery," she began. "But...you can help me set up my Christmas tree." Neji looked reluctant. Tenten immediately added a treat on to the end. "And every time you do something in the holiday spirit, I'll give you a kiss."

The edges of Neji's lips twitched and Tenten knew she had him.

"Fine."

-x-X-x-

Neji hung various ornaments on random places on the tree while Tenten attempted to light a fire. She grinned confidently when a flame sprang to life.

"I'm done." Neji's said simply. Tenten peeked over her shoulder and, once seeing a job well done, waltzed over to where the Hyuuga mastermind was standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Good job," she whispered to him. He smirked.

"Thanks."

Tenten smiled coyly after a moment of thought. "I suggest we take a walk in the snow."

"Ah, I think I'm going to have to agree with you."

-x-X-x-

Neji and Tenten walked deliberately slow, hand-in-hand, down the streets of Konoha. The weapons mistress stuck her tongue out playfully to catch a falling snowflake. Once the goal was met, she slipped her little, pink tongue back in her mouth, grinning at Neji's 'oh-my-god-she's-an-idiot' face.

The couple walked in silent solitude for a few moments before Tenten saw a pink head sitting in a bustling tea shop, just to the left of Neji and herself. She grinned evilly.

"How would you like to annoy our precious little Sakura right this minute?" she asked Neji.

"That sounds lovely, but first I think you owe me something for this festive walk," he responded. Tenten rolled her eyes, but still planted one on our favourite male Hyuuga.

The duo sneaked stealthily into the tea shop, sitting at a table three to the left of Sakura and Sasuke. They seemed to be in deep conversation (Yes, everyone, Sasuke was actually _conversing_! Frequently!) The item seemed to be discussing something about how the legendary Team Seven some how became Team Kakashi, no longer a group of ninjas striving to become like their sensei, but a group of mature adults who now formed a cell of four people.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the predictable-ness of the situation. Only Sasuke and Sakura would talk about training and all that jazz when they were on a date. What was Ino going to do with that poor girl?

Any-who, Tenten leaned across the table, whispered the game plan to Neji, and counted them in. One, two, three, go!

The pair of Neji and Tenten navigated their way to Sakura's table and burst (Well, Tenten did, anyway.) into astonished shouts of surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke? Sakura? We _totally_ didn't see you there! How are you?"

They grabbed two random chairs from two random people and sat down quickly before Sakura could protest the interruption. The pinkette's mouth, which had previously been gaping unabashedly at the second couple, snapped shut as couple two's rears landed on the hard, wooden chairs.

Tenten began to chat with said medic-nin, whilst Neji and Sasuke seemed to be having a glowering contest. Sakura put her head in her hands, glancing at Sasuke through her peripheral vision. He, too, seemed quite bored at Neji's blank staring. She sighed heavily. It was going to a loooong night.

-x-X-x-

Tenten giggled hysterically (Neji chuckled quietly) as she and her beloved busted into her house. They collapsed onto the couch, the brunette sitting comfortably in the coffee-brown-hair's lap. The chuunin sighed wistfully and stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I think you deserve a reward for that," she said. He nodded.

"I agree."

Tenten giggled again, brushing her lips against his. He looked at her, a mock puzzled expression on his beautiful face.

"I think you can do better than that."

"Hm. It's my turn to agree," she murmured and kissed his neck, then his mouth. And so the passionate kiss began.

She pushed him over, so that they lay on the couch. She cupped his face as he did the same to her neck. They kissed and kissed, breaking ever so often to breathe. Neji stroked her thigh lightly, not in a weird, kinky fashion, more in an innocent way. Eventually the ceased their action,due to lack of air.

Not uttering a word, Tenten shimmied down slightly so that she could rest her head comfortably on Neji's chest.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," he answered.

And there they lay, the snow swirling about outside, the room lit only by un-scented, environmentally friendly candles. And as Tenten drifted off to sleep with her Neji, only one thing was in her mind.

_All I want for Christmas is my Neji... _

NoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoelNoel

**AN: Lol, I can NOT believe I posted that thing this early. I mean, what is it, the 12****th****? Actually I wrote this, like, on the 6****th****. XD But I thought it went quite well. Not as bad as I expected, that's for sure. I think it was a little to short (Actually, I think it was WAY to short. Whatever.). I hope you enjoyed it! Now, press the pretty green button directly below my note!**

**~KiwiBlossom**


End file.
